


Loyalty of Dragons

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Eggs?, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Prince Arthur and Merlin get hit by a spell that turns them into dragons.





	1. King of Dragons

Merlin pouted slightly as his horse followed Arthurs horse. The prince had a fight with the king over one thing or another, he didn’t know, but he hated that he was now being dragged along on the hunting trip. The king had visitors that came along with discussions of a marriage. The people were desperate, and for once the king seemed swayed, nearly agreeing to the marriage between Arthur and their princess before he even spoke to his son. 

Merlin didn’t like it. He knew better then to have a king that actually cared about people who still accepted magic of their citizens. He could feel the waves of fury rolling off of Arthur even though he never said a word. The prince slowly became hunched over as they left the houses behind and became hidden from his subjects by the trees. Merlin cocked his head behind him before he spurred his horse forward. 

“Arthur?” He tried, speaking low but the man twitched a shoulder at him, not answering. “It can’t be all bad.” He forced the words passed the lump in his throat. It all came down to one fact, that he didn’t want to share the prince. One kiss was all that really happened. A few weeks ago, and Merlin told him off for the kiss before accidently blurting out that he had magic. Arthur acted the same toward him afterward, but his eyes were dull and cut off to him when they locked eyes. It wasn’t like before. Merlin realized that he knew, and the fact that Merlin didn’t trust him with the secret had broken his prince. 

“Shhhh” Arthur pulled up short and swung an arm back to wave at him. Merlin rolled his eyes, but he felt a swell of magic near by and then he was moving. He launched himself in front of the prince, sprawling out on his lap before the spell hit him in the chest. It threw him back and he started to slide off the opposite side of the horse, but hands grabbed him. “Merlin?” Arthur pulled him up and clutched him to his chest. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t think of anything else.” He panted out, the darkness pressing in on the edges of his vision. It wasn’t painful, but it was far from pleasant. 

“You’re going to be fine. I’ll get you back to Gaius.” Merlin barely heard what his prince was saying to him as he spurred the horse back to the castle. He was too busy trying to figure out what was happening to him. The magic from the blast wrapping around him and he started to panic. He could feel it reaching for Arthur.

“You have to let me go!” Merlin struggled but he could barely lift his arm. He could see the magic now. A pale blue light came from him, turning a reddish golden color as it circled around Arthur, changing back to blue when it came back to him. “It’s infecting you.”

Arthur didn’t speak a word, gaping at the light and then Merlin and back again. He tried one more time to shove himself away, but it was already to late. The prince was going to feel the spell, what ever it was and there was noting more he could do to save him from it. He finally let the darkness close over him, taking him away.   
======================================================================  
A soft murmuring woke him up and he groaned loud. He couldn’t feel his magic at all. It made him weary as he opened his eyes. He was in his bed. Arthur must have got them home, or at least close enough to get help. He was sure the prince would be out of it as he was. Standing quickly, he found his feet were steady under him and walked to his door. Gaius and Gwen were standing around a cot that held his prince. 

“What happened?” He asked them, holding in a laugh when they both spun around in surprise. 

“You’re awake!” Gwen raced over and hugged him, only pulling back to press a hand against his neck and forehead. 

“I don’t know what hit us, but I figure he should be waking up soon.” He nodded to Arthur, letting Gwen lead him to a chair to sit even though he felt fine. He couldn’t use magic, but he wasn’t in pain, so they had time to figure it out. He was a little strained about his magic, but he was too relieved that Arthur was still breathing.

“How are you feeling? What did you see?” Gaius started in and Merlin sat there, answering every question politely and as thoroughly as he could. 

“Wha?” Arthur suddenly sat up with wide eyes and sat there staring at them like a startled deer. The three of them gazed back before Gaius snapped out of it. 

“How are you feeling?” The physician made his way over to his patient, who followed him with his eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Arthur had eventually learned that he had no control over the physician and it was faster to just sit down and take it before the old man went to his father. The King would usually give him a lecture on being in the best health is the best for his people. Merlin had also complained every time he did this, part because he had to listen to those lectures that would go for hours sometimes and part because he wanted Arthur to be well. 

“So you are.” Gaius leaned back with a strange look on his face as Arthur sat still. They shared a look and the prince swung to his feet. 

“Was my father told?” Arthur clambered to his feet and stretched, rolling his shoulders in a way that . drew Marlins attention to them and made his mouth water Gaius frowned at both of them before he nodded. 

“You came back barely conscious. The guards brought you here and sent word to the King. It was less than an hour ago.” The old man explained, and Arthur nodded. 

“I’ll go to him now and explain what happened. Come on, Merlin” he waved a hand as he swept out the door and Merlin followed, rolling his eyes at the others. It was more for show, being that he could just about kiss the prince for being relativity unharmed. He shook his head, a strange pressure building slowly along his scalp that trickled down. He ran a hand through his hair and shot a glance at it. Nothing. 

“Maybe we should go back and rest for a little bit?” Merlin looked up just in time to see the prince stumble and brace himself against the wall for a heartbeat before shoving off.

“Nonsense you lazy…” Arthur turned and blinked at him, not finishing his sentence. Merlin arched an eyebrow at him but he only frowned and turned back. He didn’t realize they were right outside one of the Kings meeting chambers. Merlin sighed as Arthur swung the door open and strolled in. He trotted after him, thinking of all the curse words he would use if he wasn’t in the presence of a man that wouldn’t hesitate to have him killed. 

“Son.” Uther lifted his head, thankfully alone. “I thought you would still be with Gaius.” 

“We’re fine, but there was a deliberate attack on us. One using magic.” Arthur spoke calmly, and Merlin felt his heart start to pound. Would his prince blame him for the attack? Has he been brought before the King to be sent to the gallows? The pit to be burned? He missed the King sitting up straighter and finally giving his son his undivided attention. 

“Manservant!” Merlin jerked his head back in shock when he found the King right in front of him. He gaped at him before his legs gave out. 

“Merlin!” Arthur darted around his father and dropped to a knee, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Please don’t touch me.” His voice surprised him, sounding rough and grinding to his ears. The hand on his shoulder burned and he fell to the ground, his entire body convulsing. The light was back, swirling around him and changing him. It didn’t hurt, and it only took a few seconds before he could open his eyes. He blinked dumbly at the King and Prince before the light burst from Arthur and he fell to the ground. Uther was shouting something as he ran to his son, but Arthur screamed as he was touched, causing the King to flinch away. 

Merlin stared in shock and awe as the prince was transformed into a dragon, two wings unfolding from his shoulders and scales washing down his body in a wave. He was a beautiful golden hue with redish horns and claws that contrasted against his bright blue eyes. He looked like a King of dragons. He was distracted by at least a dozen guards racing in to answer the kings shouts. 

“Don’t harm them!” The king screamed as men took aim. Merlin managed to pull himself to his new four legs and scrambled to Arthurs side. He pressed against him as the dragon lifted his head, his eyes wide as he gazed at him. Merlin blinked at the look of affection the dragon was very obviously giving him. 

“Your Majesty!” One of the guards spoke, drawing his attention away from him. They had surrounded the King, shoving him away from the dragons with their weapons aimed at them. The king was still shouting but Merlin couldn’t find the energy to care. Unable to keep it up, he slumped to the floor and focused on remaining conscious. 

“Father? Am I a dragon?” Arthurs voice came from the golden beast and several men dropped their weapons in shock, a few more lowering them. Merlin let out a snort as the dragon leaned over him to see the king and his men better. 

“Guess we know what the spell does.” Merlin slurred out and he felt Arthur nudge his head with his muzzle. 

“Merlin?” Arthur continued to nuzzle at his cheek, causing his head to rock to the side. 

“I’m so tired.” Merlin muttered, forgetting for a moment that they weren’t alone as he gazed to his friend for help. The golden beast lifted his head and looked to his father before taking a deep breath. 

“We don’t tell anyone about this, just that I am recovering from an attack on me and my servant. Unfortunately, we are dragons but that’s all we know so maybe we can reverse this…”

“Maybe? We have to reverse this! You are my heir and a dragon cannot rule” Uther shouted but Arthur just gazed at him. Merlin knew his face was one of love, the look of annoyance usually directed at him. 

“We need a place big enough to live in until Gaius figures this out. We should also be looking for the attackers.” Arthur explained carefully, his voice suggesting more than commanding to his father and the King finally snapped out of his shock. 

“The dungeons are the only place large enough where you could remain a secret. You’re right. No one can know about this.” He spun to the knights and pointed a threating finger. “If a single word of this gets out, even a rumor in the lower city, you will all be executed for treason against the crown. Now escort my son and his manservant to a cell large enough for them.” The knights nodded, dipping their heads before walking causally closer to surround them. Merlin snorted at the frightened looks on their faces but Arthur held himself regally. 

“Come on Merlin” He commanded as he stepped forward to the door. Merlin groaned as shoved against the floor and managed a few steps. He watched dully as Arthur squeezed through the door, barely fitting through even after he folded his wings flat. Merlin grunted when a knight prodded him forward, jamming him against the sides of the doorframe as he wiggled through, his wings flattening out behind him and dragging on the floor. Once through, he collapsed.

“I can’t. I’m sorry but it’s too much.” He gasped out, shutting his eyes against the spinning room. He felt Arthur bend over him, whimpering when the same knight jabbed at him again. 

“Stop that!” Arthur snapped. Merlin managed to blink open his eyes when he felt the dragon’s breath on his cheek.” What’s wrong?”

“Numb. Tired.” He tried to explain the feeling, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. A steady ache was more accurate, with a side of utter exhaustion. His magic was slowly trickling back to him, but it wasn’t making his situation any more bearable. 

“He’s just being a lazy servant.” The knight scoffed, and Arthur growled. It was low, and Merlin could hear the knights scramble back. He wished that it was Arthurs knights that answered the call but all of them were guards for Uther.

“Merlin jumped in front of the spell, taking the brunt of it. He is feeling the full effect of it, while sparing me. He is not being lazy. For once.” Arthur sounding like an actual King, before returning back to his prat self. Merlin huffed, lifting his head to glare at him before it became too much, cracking his chin as it dropped. He grunted in discomfort when his head was lifted by one of his horns and he felt breath along the back of his longer neck. 

“What are you doing?” Another, friendlier sounding knight asked. He grunted as his head was flung up. Merlin braced himself for another bruise on his chin but this time he landed on something far more comfortable.

“He’s to large for you all to carry on your own, but you can help move him through doors and into the cell. Gaius needs to be told of this new development as well.” Arthurs vice came from just under his chin and he felt a shoulder press against his. “Merlin, you need to stand up.”

Merlin groaned, unsure if it was a command or not but he sounded so soft that he tried his best. He managed to get to his feet, knowing it would’ve been impossible if Arthur wasn’t bracing him. The dragon lead him forward and Merlin let him, blinking slow and long as he tried to keep his feet moving. By the time they got to the cell, Arthur was nearly dragging him along. Two knights had grabbed his tail, holding it over their shoulders so his hind legs barely dragged as Arthur held his head up. 

“I’m sorry” He breathed out again, wondering why they all started being nicer. It couldn’t be because of Arthur. The dragon smelled like a perfect mix of leather and metal and a little like chocolate. He sighed in relief as he was set down, not caring that it was in a cell in the dungeons. He felt a hand on his muzzle and cracked open an eye. 

“Gwen?” He wheezed, the image of the girl crouch next to him with Arthur head snaked down over her shoulder as they both gazed at him. “Please, let me sleep.” He begged and let his eye fall shut. He felt Arthur settle down next to him, their tails just touching but that was it. Only his body heat and the faint sound of his breathing giving off his presence. Gwen pulled her hand back and said she had to return to help Gaius. Merlin shifted into a more comfortable position, making sure that their tails were still touching before he drifted away. His last thought was focused on what he looked like, hoping it wouldn’t drive Arthur away.


	2. The heat of a dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur deal with being dragons.

“Good morning father” Arthurs voice sounded next to his head and he stiffened. They had changed into dragons in the middle of the day. If it was morning, then he must have slept far longer than he intended. He was also tucked against Arthurs side. They were touching at every possible point, their tails wound together, a wing draped over him like a blanket and their head resting side by side on the rough floor. He lifted his eyes to a very red-in-the-face King. 

“Your Majesty” He greeted, lifting his head so me could do a sort of bow. It was awkward to say the lease, but he had to make a show of an effort, so he wouldn’t get beheaded. He pulled his sprawled legs under him and stood, trying not to flinch under Uther’s glare. Arthur followed suit, still pressed against his side due to the cell as the other stretched. 

“Can we go somewhere with more room?” Arthur grunted, finally noticing that he was squishing Merlin. The King stood there with his eye twitching. 

“That’s what I was coming to talk to you about. Gaius thinks it will be at least a week before he can figure it out, so we are going to move you. However, they are going to be some precautions.”

“Like?” Arthur suddenly sounded pissed and Merlin shank back from the bars of the cell. He heard the sound of chains as well. 

“I’m sorry son, but we have to keep a close eye on you. You are a dragon and they are not to be trusted.” The King nodded to the same knights as before when they walked up carrying collars and chains. 

“I am still the prince! I am no threat to this kingdom.” Arthur reared his head back as the cell door swung open, but no knight dared to enter with him glaring down at them. 

“We do not know that. What if you lose your mind? What if you fall victim to your new found beastly instincts and attack the people? What if they attack you? Are you not going to defend yourself? What about the manservant? Is he just going to stand by? Is he strong enough to keep what little mind he has above the influence of being a dragon?” The King shouted. Arthur growled low when Uther started in on Merlin, but he was faster. Merlin reached up and grasped the golden dragon by one of his horn between his jaws. Everyone fell silent at Merlins action. He took a deep breath before pulling back. 

“They aren’t going to budge on this. Chains aren’t so bad. I know you’re a prince, but we can’t stay here.” He reasoned softly, knowing that everyone was listening to him. “King Uther is right. We don’t know if we’re going to lose our minds and we can’t put others in danger. It might be what the attacker was planning, have you killing your own people.”

“But I am a prince. I will not be collared!” Arthur spun toward him and he refused to flinch. 

“And there is barely any room for us to stretch our legs in here. Do you really want to live in here for a week where you can’t even use the chamber pot? I don’t want to think about how messy it will be with both of us in here? What kind of prince will live like that?” He knew he had to move first, that Arthur would follow him sooner or later. He saw the anger slip off his face as he talked, his pupils expanding from narrow slits to thicker, calmer curves. 

“My King?” He walked forward and kneeled the best he could, stretching his neck out to get collared and chained. He rolled his eyes when the men just stared at him. 

“Merlin” Arthur warned, and the others jumped into action. He yelped softly when the collar was tied tightly in place and he was tugged forward. He held in his whimpers when the knight kept pulling and he recognized where he was being taken. It was to the massive cavern where the first dragon he ever meet was being kept. He wondered briefly if Kilgarah would be there, but they suddenly turned. He was lead to a smaller cave. It was still larger than what he was used to. If he was his usual size, it would be like standing in the ball room. He saw that there were chains all ready for them, hanging from the rocks on the ceiling. He sniffed at his chains were attached and sat. Less then a minute later, Arthur was lead in and his chain attached. 

“You are a pain.” The prince snapped, and he chuckled. The knights filed out without a word and Merlin sighed in relief. Walking forward slowly, he came to the edge of a cliff. It dropped down about thirty feet and he let out a groan. 

“Are you feeling a little dizzy?” Merlin lifted his head to see Uther walk in before his head spun and he slipped over the edge. Falling was a little fun. His wings snapped out and tried to catch him, slowing his decent as he spun out of control. He heard a roar and a mass slammed into him, claws digging into his shoulders and hips before he was jerked up. 

If it wasn’t for the steady beating of Arthurs wings lifting them up and down, he was stopped in the air. After a few heartbeats he was lowered to the ground. He lifted his head up and gasped when he saw Uther and a few more knights leaning over. He spotted Gaius and Gwen with them. 

“Don’t do that again.” Arthur snarled, and Merlin just nodded. He whined as the dragon moved away but then he froze, noticing that the prince had paused, staring at him. Their eyes locked and Merlin felt his stomach turn but pressure started to build. He saw the dragons nose flare out and his eyes darkened. 

“Are you two hurt?” Gaius called down, breaking up the moment. 

“We’re fine, but I don’t think we’re going to be back up soon.” Arthur called back up. “I’m just going to see how far these bloody chains reach.” Merlin held in his chuckles as he watched the people pulled back in an annoyed manner. Arthur continued to glare until Gaius and Gwen, and then dropped his head down enough to look around, looking less human in the eyes.

“I think” Merlin started but then stuttered to a stop, a scent reaching his nose. It made his mouth water, but he held in his groan.

“Over here” Arthur commanded before leaning forward and sinking his teeth into his neck. Merlin made a strange noise as he was tugged forward into a smaller cavern where they wouldn’t be seen. “Please, let me...”

“Yes, I want… something.” He gasped and suddenly he was human. Not fully, his wings still arched from his back and he felt his head bow from the weight of his horns. His magic fluttered around them and he tilted his head to the side, letting the now half-human half-dragon Arthur sniff at him. After a few seconds he had Arthurs lips on his and he fell back laughing.   
=======================================================================  
Merlin woke up sore. He rolled over and groaned arching against the ground when he remembered all that they did. It was night time and he lifted his head to see he still had his dragon features, but he wasn’t one fully. He could just see Arthur, still dragon like and very much naked. Merlin stifled a moan as he watched his prince spread his wings and fly up the cliff face. 

“Oh my god. Your human again, or less dragon!” Merlin snorted when he heard Gaius. 

“You’re naked!” Gwen squeaked, and he let out a laugh. 

“Yes, and I would like some clothes for Merlin and I. He’s a little shy right now.” Arthur didn’t sound bothered at all. He actually sounded dazed and happy. Merlin stretched out, rolling his shoulders into the cool rock and wiggled his toes, laughing lightly when he felt his wings flap. Rolling onto his stomach, he hopped to his feet and let his magic heal most of the aches. 

“Merlin? Can you fly up here?” Gaius called down to him and he felt his face heat up. “How about I toss some clothes down?”

“Yes please.” He called back up. He only had to wait a few minutes before his clothes tumbled down to him, while Arthur got examined. He wrapped his scarf around his throat to cover a bite that wouldn’t heal and used his claws to rip holes for his wings before pulling his shirt over his head. The pants were another issue being that he currently still had a tail. He didn’t even know how he didn’t notice that he still had one. He sighed before ripping another hole and pulled it on. 

“Are you ready yet?” Arthur called down in an annoyed voice and Merlin rolled his eyes. He flexed his fingers and jumped, flapping his wings with his usual grace and clawed at the cliff when they threatened to flip him face first into the rock. 

“Here.” Merlin panted out and landed awkwardly, stumbling into the prince. The man just threw his arm around his shoulders to steady him and he couldn’t resist to lean closer. He smiled at them and he was nudged away from the edge, into the arms of the physician. He groaned but allowed them to measure his wing length and tail length as well as a nail examination. He was handed some food which he ate one handed while the others continued their conversation. 

“You might be able to control it and change back completely.” Gaius muttered but then shook his head. “I think I know the spell, but I need to know…”

“Oh, uh. Arthur knows about the whole….” He waved his hand in a circler motion and Arthur gave a snort. “I took the hit, but the light came out and wrapped around Arthur. I couldn’t stop it.”

“And it was changing color” Arthur pipped up, already through his food and was chugging from the jug. He didn’t look very prince like, but he did look tired. He knew he wasn’t used to missing a few meals, but he just shrugged it off. Arthur would be fine. It wouldn’t be the hunger that would kill them. At the moment, Uther was the most likely person to do some killing. 

“Well, Merlin taking the spell might have made things worse. If it just hit Arthur, we don’t know what happened, yet his magic mixed with the spell and changed it.” Gaius theorized but Merlin was having trouble following. 

“So, when he tried to protect me… He was actually making things worse?” Arthur waved the jug around and he couldn’t help the pout he shot at the prince. The slight smirk was flashed back as his eyes lit up. “Typical Merlin.”

“I thought the King chained you up?” Gwen asked suddenly, and Merlin blinked at her before looked around. The chains still hung from the ceiling and he shrugged. 

“I guess we slipped out?” He flashed a grin at Arthur who was rolling his eyes. “Do you think we should make a show of not being able to get out of them, so they don’t use a different technique?” 

“Wait, what about that whole… it’s better to do as the King says? You bowed before him to get the chains on.” Arthur waved his jug around and Merlin snorted at him, a bit of flame shooting out and causing the others to jump back. 

“I would have done anything to get out of that cell. It was too small, and you need space.” Merlin smiled again and gathered up the rest of the food, freezing at the sound of footsteps. “Tell them we’re resting after lunch or something.” He shoved Arthur over the side of the cliff and jumped down. The landing was better than any before and he managed run to the cave with Arthur before anyone saw them. 

“What the Hell?” Arthur sputtered as Merlin put the food down. 

“Did you want to have the chains back on?” He cocked his head to the side, slowly straightening up and taking the jug from the prince’s grasp, smiling as it slipped easily out of his hands. He locked his eyes with Arthur as he lifted it up and took a sip, watching as his eyes changed. “I got a question.” He turned quickly so he wouldn’t get distracted and placed the wine with the rest of the food. 

“Well, I’m waiting for the question.” Arthur growled low and Merlin grunting, feeling the familiar feeling of the crazy lust building. 

“When did you know I had magic? Why didn’t you tell me, or tell on me?” He finally looked up and quickly scrambled to his feet, backing away from the man. His eyes were glowing blue and he felt the thrill of power from him. 

“Are you serious? Tell on you?” Arthur snarled, his lips curled back to show his sharpened teeth. “I am in love with you. I known for years that you’ve had magic. The thought that you would think I would hurt you, that you didn’t know how much I cared for you? That’s why I was angry with you. That you thought just because you were a commoner that I wouldn’t find a way to marry your ass and live with you until we’re as old as Gaius and...” 

“Arthur, I didn’t think…. I didn’t want you to have to choose between me and your people. Uther… He would never, he would kill me.” Merlin took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. “I love you more than anything else in this world.”

“I know. I thought you hated me after the kiss, you yelled at me.” Arthur ducked his head away and Merlin cringed, trying to voice his apology but the man held up a hand. “But then we were attacked and you didn’t hesitate. Once you realized that the light was going to get me too, you tried to get me to leave you. All without thinking for yourself.”

“I… I couldn’t take you hating me, but it would be a thousand times worse if you died.” Merlin took a deep breath and walked until he was inches away from him. “I reacted without thinking because I figured I already lost you. That I could never have you.”

“Merlin, you have me just as much as I have you.” Arthurs muttered, finally looking up and Merlin felt on of his goofy grins spread across his face. He felt the warmth in his chest and looked down to see the light come from him. He chuckled as it swirled around him and then around Arthur. It was silver and blue, and Arthurs own golden and red light joined his. The lights surrounded them, and he heard Arthur let out a laugh before he was wrapped in arms and kissed. 

“I love you.” Merlin whispered into the kisses as the shift over took him.


	3. Uther and Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and Kilgarah explains some things for once.

In the following weeks the people were worried about their prince not making appearances like he used to, but word eventually got out about the dragon problem they were having. The King then had an idea about how to fix it, one that anyone who was actually close to Arthur and Merlin could see would fail. All the royals from far and wide were making the journey to kiss the prince, to break the spell and change him back. 

“Prince Arthur?” A voice called from above them and Merlin growled when he heard three heartbeats and the scent of perfume. 

“Shhh” Arthur chuckled and unwound himself from Merlin. They were both in their full dragon forms, so it took a second to break away completely. Merlin didn’t bother to hide his pout as the dragon flew away. They had just managed to keep their mostly human forms a secret. Gaius told them to keep working on shifting from one form to the other and he had managed to look completely human, which Arthur made a joke about his ears still being too large for him. They could keep their human forms with ease but being a dragon was better. 

There was a small stream that ran through the floor of the cave and he had taken the time to observe his new form. It was a deep royal blue with silver claws and horns and his usual blue eyes. When he fiddled around with his magic, it made his eyes and flame glow gold. They had very little to do while in the cave so they did a lot of kissing and Arthur went insane when his eyes flashed gold.

“Hello Prince Arthur” A woman’s voice echoed out and formalities ensued. It took nearly an hour for there to be a kiss and then a quick retreat by the woman and her guard when nothing happened. Arthur appeared a few seconds after the sound of their foot steps faded and settled back down. Merlin huffed and threw his wings and forelegs around his dragon, rubbing the scent of her perfume off. 

“This is getting exhausting.” Arthur yawned but tilted his head back to give him more room. 

“I’ve been thinking, and don’t make a joke about that.” Merlin pulled back to see a toothy grin on Arthurs golden muzzle and a light in his eyes. “If we can keep up our human forms for a few hours, which we can, then we can say it’s wearing off and when we get to tired for it, the middle form with just the horns and wing, they’ll think it’s just side effects. You can go back to at least some of your duties.”

“And the kisses will stop.” Arthur purred at him, making him turn his head away with a huff but he tightened his grip around his shoulders. It was getting harder and harder to hide his jealousy and not go set the kisser on fire for getting next to Arthur. He liked his fire. 

“Imagine if it was a bunch of strangers coming in and kissing me.” Merlin turned back and pouted at him. He didn’t miss the flare of fury in his eyes before his prince stamped it down. 

“I’m a prince. I am in want for nothing.” Arthur lifted his head in a dignified manner and stared off at something behind his shoulder. Merlin snorted, pulling off him completely, deciding to play along. 

“Well, I guess you’ve had enough kisses for today then, Sire” He trotted away, only waiting a heartbeat before a mass collided with him, rolling them gently onto the floor until he was tucked under the dragon. 

“Now, I never said that.” Arthur growled playfully before ducking his head and nuzzling the inside of Merlins wing. He squawked out in surprise and wiggled free, making sure to wiggle his rear a little too much before he launched himself into the air. He loved flying. 

“And maybe I don’t want to give you kisses.” He called over his shoulder. The cave was large enough for them to race in a loose circle. His favorite part of the cave was a smaller cave, just a ledge that was tucked away from view of anyone at the stood at the entrance. He wasn’t sure but he had a feeling that no one else knew about it. He shifted to his human form in mid air and landed on the ledge with ease. He spun around as Arthur did the same, once again pressing close and wrapping him in his arms and then his wings. 

“You don’t want to give me kisses anymore? Then I will take my own kisses elsewhere.” Arthur snickered, and Merlin finally relented. 

“How about something more than kisses?” He leaned forward but froze. 

“Arthur!” He swallowed thickly when a voice boomed out and he recognized Uther. Arthur just smiled at him, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips that Merlin barely managed to return before he hopped off the edge and shifted, flying down to meet his father. 

“Father?” Merlin stiffed a groan, knowing that there was a grin on his dragons face that the King would not be pleased with. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Uther sounded more dragon like then Arthur did. “That is a servant, and a man!”

“Uh, what?” Arthur sounded honestly confused. Merlin shifted and dropped straight down to the bottom of the cave. 

“That’s it! You are being moved to a different location. You will also have more potential wives showing up tomorrow and you will be ready to kiss them, no matter what your preferences are for manservants.” The King commanded, and Merlin listened helplessly as Arthur was pulled away. If he focused had, he could hear his heart beat pounding in the second cave over the sound of his chains. His heart broke slightly when his dragon didn’t protest or struggle in any way as he was lead away. 

“Arthur?” He whimpered and curled against the ground. He wanted his prince. 

“Little one?” A soft voice called to him and he jerked back in shock. He completely forgot that Kilgarah was near.

“What do you want?” He snapped, suddenly irritable. 

“Just to tell you one thing.” His voice rumbled through the rocks and Merlin slunk away from the sound. He had gotten used to being a dragon, which was a strange thing to think about, but he was feeling stiff, like he needed to do something but he didn’t know what. 

“More like give me a ridiculous riddle to unwind or tell me something that I already knew?” Merlin knew he was being a sarcastic ass, but he couldn’t help it. He was missing his dragon. 

“You need to stay with your mate. Deal with the King, this situation you’ve two have gotten yourselves into before the innocent suffer.” Kilgarah sounded frightened, catching Merlins attention. He cocked his head to the side, no longer listening to Arthurs heartbeat as he focused on the actual dragon. 

“What innocent is going to suffer from me being locked in here?” He asked, unsure how he was meant to get out and who would be hurt if he wasn’t out. 

“You are a dragon now, one who has found his true mate. You will be having eggs soon, and that means innocent children.” Merlin barely heard what else was said to him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. He just wanted Arthur, who was apparently his true mate. 

“Who the Hell are you to do this?” Arthur was suddenly next to him, standing tall and snarling at the wall that they shared with Kilgarah’s prison. Merlin scrambled to his feet and shifted, throwing his arms around the very human looking prince. He breathed in his scent and felt calm overcome him.

“Don’t leave again” He begged, feeling his wings and tail wrap tightly around the prince. Arthur breathed deep, nuzzling against his neck before lifting his head. 

“What is going to happen?” Arthur asked low.

“You two have changed your fate. Merlin will have your offspring, and to be separate from each other would be agony. For a mate to lay with another could be deadly.” The dragon warned, and Merlin groaned. Uther was infuriated by them, and he knew he wouldn’t never accept what were literally bastard children. Dragon bastard children. He would be lucky to get out alive, let alone if his magic was discovered. 

“Well fix this.” Arthur frowned and pulled back. “Switch back to looking fully human. I have a plan.”

“I really don’t trust your plans.” Merlin shifted anyway, surprised to find that it was difficult. He could feel the eggs in him now that he was looking. It was a heavy sort of pressure on his stomach and lower back, causing him to bend forward slightly as if to tuck them away. 

Arthur grabbed him by the hips and he automatically wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he was lifted up. They landed by the entrance, chain free and walked out. Merlin shook the prince off and fell a step behind him like a proper manservant. They were barely out the door before Uther appeared again with the now familiar look of anger on his face. 

“Your Majesty” Arthur bowed low in a mocking manner and straighten. “It appears I can maintain a human appearance for a short amount of time. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Why aren’t you in you’re cave?” Uther didn’t seem to care, to busy glaring at Merlin. 

“I had to get back to Merlin. He was having some trouble and that is what made me change back.” Arthur spoke calm and cold. “I can only hold it for so long before…” He trailed off and shifted to the half-form, causing the King to finally look at him. “it was not caused by any kiss, more of a need to help a close friend.” Merlin felt his own form jerk out of his control, forcing him to stumble forward into him. 

“He is too close. You two need to break off what ever it is that you’re doing or else…” Uther started the threaten and Merlin felt his knees give out from under him. 

“Merlin?” Arthur managed to catch him, but he kept his eyes shut tight, feeling his magic change their color. “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t control the shift. It’s forcing me back.” He gasped out, hiding behind Arthur and grasped his hand, pressing it against his stomach so he knew the gist of what was forcing him back. He gripped it tight before fleeing back to the cave. He just managed to get to the cave before he shifted full dragon. Gwen and Gaius were there, and he didn’t stop before he launched himself up. There was a gap in the roof large enough for him to slip out in his half form, slipping back into it for the heartbeat it took for him to pass through. 

“Merlin!” Gaius called to him and he couldn’t stop. It was darkening outside, and he slithered into the shadows, fleeing into the forest. Being outside for the first time in weeks settled his magic and he sunk to the forest floor, rolling so he was drenched in the calming scent and stretched his wings out. Breathing deep, he wished his mate was there, but he let loose. Deciding to follow his instincts.

First, he found some large fallen logs and dragged them all into a pile, finding some smaller branches that he could use to weave a good foundation. He didn’t want to go back to the cave, but it was the safest place for their eggs to remain hidden. Kilgarah was there if he had questions about taking care of them and when they would come out, plus Arthur wouldn’t have to travel far to see them. 

If he wanted to see them. He knew the prince loved him and planned out their entire lives, but this might just be too much for him. How could he get this to be on their side? Uther was still King, still had sway over their lives. He grabbed the first log and started dragging it the entrance of the cave. He ducked his head in, swinging around and sniffing until he was sure there was no one. Not even Arthur. 

He got to work despite the ache in his chest. He wanted more than anything to build his nest, which it took him far longer than he would ever admit for him to realize what he was doing, far away from Uther. But he would never let Arthur leave, and he could never leave his mate. Instead he chose the most comfortable place he could in the cave. His little ledge was high away, nearly impossible for a regular person to find. 

There was a lot of work to do. He wrapped his arms around the log and dropped it in, the weight of it dragging him in after it and he quickly shifted to full dragon as he moved it to the ledge. He used some of his magic to cut a round hole a few inches into the farthest side just before the drop and wedged the log into place. He thought about asking Gwen for some rope, but he figured he could find some vines that didn’t smell like a hundred different people, horses, blood and sweat. His nest was for him, his mate and his eggs. 

He was nearly midnight by the time he pulled all the logs through and made a lip to keep the future eggs from falling off and some branches that started to create a wall of wood to block off the rest of the cave. There was about a foot of branches already up and he could still see large gaps, so he wasn’t completely happy. It was to be like a little house but without anything on the inside just yet. He was still deciding on the final picture. Merlin peeked out, wondering if they forgot to bring him food but not daring to think that Uther told them to not bring any as punishment for kissing his son. He didn’t have dinner or lunch. All the work and the eggs seemed to drain him, but he felt that he couldn’t stop. 

Instead he shifted to a dragon, his bulk taking up a good deal of space in his nest now that it was closed off. He had enough room to stand and turn around but that was it. Leaning down, he sniffed at the rock wall and started scrapping. His claws found imperfections in the rock, letting him use his magic to break it off. He just managed to get a large boulder to fall out clearing three more feet of space and giving him more room when he heard footsteps. Moving the boulder ahead of him, he placed it by the entrance of his nest before peeking out. 

“Are you sure he left?” Arthur’s voice rang out and Merlin relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he recognized Gwen and Gaius were the humans with him. He heaved the rock over the log and out of his nest before flying down to meet them.

“Please tell me you have food.” He begged, landing in front of the three of them. Arthur shifted fully and wound around him in greeting, a loud but happy rumble coming from him. 

“How are you feeling?” Gaius walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, which was about level with his head, so he was craning his own head back to look at him. Merlin quickly lowered his head for it to be easier for them and felt Arthur rubbing his muzzle along the back of his neck. 

“I’m fine. I just can’t go full human right now.” Merlin turned and arched an eyebrow at Arthur, who shook his head. 

“I brought some food.” Arthur covered his question by answering his first one and nodded to a basket. Merlin made a happy noise and pulled off a half shift. He grabbed it and held it to his chest.

“Is that all?” he asked the others and they all shared a look. 

“I can tell him. You two go to bed.” Arthur nodded to them and Merlin felt a wave of dread hit him at the guilty looks he received as they shuffled away. He stared after them before turning to Arthur, who nodded down at their usually sleeping place at the bottom of the cliff and he shook his head. He took flight and headed straight to his nest, feeling his unease settle deep in his bones. He thought for a second that he was going to hurl but then he remembered how hungry he was. 

“Can it wait until I eat?” Merlin sat down, peering up hopefully at his mate. Arthur was staring at the work he had done with a mixed look of pride and awe but he snapped out of it when he spoke. 

“No, but you’re not in immediate danger any more so…” Arthur rubbed the back of his neck before settling down next to him. 

“What do you mean by that?” Merlin growled low, feeling his eyes flare with color at the threat. 

“No no no” Arthur pressed a kiss against his temple before stretching out along the floor. “Uther wanted to banish you, but he couldn’t actually voice his reason to the public about it and they nearly rioted.”

“What?” Merlin gagged on his food at the words, unable to think about people rioting for him. 

“They only knew that you’ve been loyally bearing through this curse with me. That you never left my side and when Uther said he was going to banish you because you were having difficulty turning back, that I was against you leaving, they were infuriated.” Arthur grabbed a bit of pastry and tossed it into Merlins mouth that was hanging open from shock. 

“But… I didn’t... Why is he trying to banish me?” He stuttered out after chewing and Arthur just shook his head.

“Swallow, Idiot. Before you choke.” The prince beamed at him and handed him more food. Merlin stared at it blankly before looking back up. 

“But I didn’t get banished?” He asked, his voice betraying him with a slight tremor. 

“No, but you aren’t allowed to leave the cave. He doesn’t think you can escape at the moment. I don’t even know how you did it. He expects me to go about my duties.” Arthur’s smile turned to a sneer and turned away.

“What’s wrong? I didn’t get banished. That’s good news!” Merlin abandoned the remaining food in favor of wrapping his arms around his prince. 

“He wants me to marry one of the princesses that are visiting tomorrow. There’s three of them, which in his mind enough of a variety for me to fall madly for one or simply choose one to marry.” Arthur snarled low, his eyes flickering with color and his teeth sharpening in his anger. Merlin failed to hide his flinch at the mention of marriage, but it went unnoticed. “He is blind to the fact that I’ve made my choice already! I don’t want to marry any princess, I want you!” 

“I told you. You have me. We have each other. What about that amazing plan you had about us growing old together?” Merlin soothed, his own heart aching with fear. “We can still pull this off.”

“I know, it’s just. I never thought it would happen so fast.” Arthur managed calm down and he sighed, turning against him. “I know I can do this but right now we have to focus on you.” 

“I’m fine. I can stay in here, only go out at night to get stuff for the nest. I do need some things from you such as, making sure he doesn’t cut off my food and maybe some supplies for the nest. I’m not sure what I’m doing yet.” Merlin yawned. He wanted to take a nap but he had to clear the busted rocks off the floor first. He pulled back, tucking the food away and got started. 

“Nest? Is that what you’re doing here?” Arthur nudged one of the logs with his foot but it didn’t budge. Merlin smiled, feeling warmth spread through him as his mates face turned proud once again. 

“Don’t laugh. I just got started.” He couldn’t help the blush that spread with the warmth and he put the food in the corner. He kicked at the smaller rocks, moving them toward the edge, pausing to pick up the larger ones and toss them over. Once Arthur figured out what he was doing, he joined in. They had it cleared in less than ten minutes. His mated offered to fly down and gather the blankets they had used before, bringing them up so they could settle down for the rest of their night. Merlin spread them out, fussing over them until Arthur pulled him down. Dawn was only a few hours away, so Merlin made do with a few kisses before blessed sleep took him with Arthur by his side.


	4. EGGS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has trouble and this time it's Gaius to the rescue.

Merlin sat in his nest and pouted. He had been working on it for weeks, only managing to collect and place about a foot of branches per night before he was too exhausted to go out again. He was now to large, his eggs expanding his stomach as they solidified, so that he couldn’t get out through the crack. A few days ago he couldn’t shift to his half stage, the form unable to hold his eggs without agony pulsing through him. 

He did manage to shift the rock wall enough that when Arthur came they both fit in their dragon form. All he had to do was finish with the floor, taking some of the rock and breaking it down to gravel before asking Arthur to bring in some sand in to make a more comfortable floor for the eggs to finally rest on. 

“Merlin?” Arthurs deeper, dragon voice hissed through the crack in the roof and Merlin jumped up, flying over and grasping at the nooks he clawed into the wall, so he could hang there. “First bucket of many…” The prince laughed out and several large barrels that were tied together dropped in. Merlin grabbed the ropes gently with his jaws and then his claws so he could carry them to the nest. 

“Fanks” He panted around the ropes and saw the glow of Arthurs eyes as he peered in. Merlin dropped down to the nest, stretching his neck forward awkwardly to push the first barrel in. The entrance wasn’t large enough for him to just carry them in. He made it tight, they could just squeeze in. His eggs were clearly visible now with his stomach almost dragging on the floor as he walked. Arthur cooed and called him a little waddling dragon. Merlin pretended to set him on fire but it only made his mate laugh harder. 

“Let me” Arthur took some of the weight behind him and he grunted out his thanks. He reached through and dumped the sand out of the first barrel before pulling it back out, quickly doing the same with the others while his mate held the ropes. Once the last one was emptied he gave the dragon a wet kiss on the cheek and ducked in. 

“We’re going to need a little more.” Merlin called out, using his tail and forelegs to move the sand toward the back. It sunk into the gravel but a second layer would be easily moved around into the right position. He looked back to see Arthur staring at him through the opening with a hungry look on his face. He bounced over, his stomach swinging under and he pressed his head under his golden chin in a clumsy hug. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Arthur tucked him close before pulling back, sounding dazed. “I’ll get more. I’ll get loads more.” Merlin laughed softly as his mate raced to the crack, shoving the barrels through before shifting and vanishing himself. He had taken over most of the manual labor after he had come back to see Merlin passed out and delirious from overworking himself. Merlin showed his approval with kisses and sex which made both of their inner dragons purr with delight. 

He went back to moving the sand, knowing he wasn’t going to be happy with what he had. He swept as much as he could to the very back and started forming it into a dip. He sat back and studied it, knowing that he did all he could with what he had when he heard footsteps. Thinking it was the others with breakfast as it was almost morning, he hopped out of the nest and snapped his wings out. Instantly there was a pain in his stomach and he nearly dropped from the air. Groaning in agony, he tried to make it to the entrance and slammed against the edge of the cliff. He let his wings wrap around his middle to hide his bulge. His head was just over the top of the cliff, so he let if fall to the ground. 

“Man servant” Uther gazed down at him in disgust and he cringed away from him.

“Your Majesty?” Merlin gasped out as his stomach heaved again, forcing him to hide a whimper. 

“Do you know where my son is?” the question was simple, but the tone made it clear that he already knew the answer. Merlin didn’t know what he was going to say but he had little chance to reply. “What are you two building in here?”

“Building?” Merlin shank away as the king stepped so his feet were right in front of his face and leaned forward until he was towering over him. 

“Don’t play stupid with me boy! You have done something to my son, and I will no longer stand by and see him run this country into the ground because he refuses to look past a servant boy.” Uther snarled, and Merlin remained silent. He figured out what was happening with his eggs, but he had no idea how to get away from the King to deal with it. 

“Your Majesty” Gaius raced in and saw what was happening. “Please, Merlin is ill. This isn’t solving anything.”

“I will solve everything.” Uther calmed down though his voice was like ice. “He is a dragon, so he can fly me to see what he has been planning and then I will banish him for treason against the throne or have him killed in his attempt to corrupt the crown prince!” There was a crazed glint in his eyes but Merlin barely heard it. His dragon heard that there was a thing that wanted in his nest, a thing that was dangerous to his babies and he fought back the fire burning in his throat, ready to melt the threat where it stood at the end of his muzzle. Instead, he let go with his claws and slithered down the cliff with a groan. 

“Don’t turn your back on you King” Uther shouted at him as he gasped through the contractions. He got to his feet and flattened himself to the ground, the cool rock helping the heat coming off of his body. He couldn’t fly just yet. Uther would see his eggs and know something else was up entirely. Instead, he waddled as fast as he could with the King shouting threats from him above and Gaius trying to calm him down, pausing every time his stomach heaved until he was right under his nest. 

“Merlin?” Arthur called from the crack and he let out a moan of relief. His mate raced to his side and the shouting turned to commands for him to leave. Arthur ignored his father, to busy pressing close to Merlin. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nest” He heaved out, lifting his head up and snapping out his wings. His flight was wobbly, but he kept flying. Arthur flew under him, ready to catch him if he needed it and then they were in the nest. Merlin scrambled to the dip he made and started circling, unsure what he needed to do. “More sand!” He begged, and Arthur ducked out. Less than a minute later he was back, clumsily dumping the sand in as Merlin spread it out, creating a safe layer for the eggs, no drop or sharp stones and plenty of room. 

“Calm down love.” Arthur purred, and he finally laid down, stretching with his mate curled next to him. 

“What do I do?” Merlin wheezed and lifted his tail out of the way. He turned and pressed his head against Arthurs chest as he heaved. He focused on what his body was trying to do and soon he felt the first egg roll out. 

“There’s one. You’re doing great, Merlin. Our little baby.” Arthurs murmured to him and Merlin barely registered his mates tail moving the egg, already hardened, out of the way of the others. “There’s more coming, love. You can do this.”

“How many more?” Merlin snapped, knowing that both of them were out of their element. It was agony. His entire world narrowed down to the waves of pain and the soft murmurs of his mate telling him that he would make it. He wasn’t so sure as egg after egg came. After hours of pushing he felt something go wrong. Arthur was running his tail along his side in a soothing manner and he sobbed as he tried pushing with the contraction. Nothing was happening. 

“Merlin?” Arthur gasped as he shoved him off and pressed his useless clawed paws against his side. The egg was turned so it wouldn’t come out. He tried to fix it, but the next contraction had him withering.

“Get Gaius!” He begged his mate. The fear of dying and leaving his eggs to the mercy of the king overpowered the urge to keep his nest free of others. Arthur was gone in a heartbeat and back in the next, dropping a very ruffled physician next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Gaius snapped out of his shock quickly when his eyes landed on Merlin. He could barely lift his head, the pain and exhaustion pulling him toward darkness. 

“He tried to press against his side but he couldn’t get it right or something!” Arthur pressed against his side again and he felt Gaius running his hands over his stomach. After several minutes of tense silence, the old man spoke. 

“Move him over to the side so he won’t hurt the other eggs.” Merlin whimpered as he was picked up and carried over to the opposite side of the nest, turning his head so he was facing his eggs. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Arthur begged above his head and Merlin felt a wave of fear. He never heard his mate sound terrified before. 

“Grab his head and hold down his shoulders.” Gaius didn’t answer. Merlin felt teeth grab one of his horns and a weight press his shoulders to the ground. “I have to wait until the next contraction. Merlin, if you can hear me, this is going to hurt.” After a few seconds he felt the contraction rip through him and he screamed. 

Several things happened at once. First, Gaius slammed his hands on his side, moving the egg back into the correct position and the contraction moved to out of his body in one motion, Merlin nearly passed out from the pain, thrashing around until his horn snapped off from the movement and the cave shook from roars. Merlin’s roar was from pain and shock, Arthurs from trying to protect his mate from the pain and the stranger in their nest. Gaius was standing several feet away and his last egg wasn’t damaged from its messy exit. Arthur was standing over him, panting through his fear and anger as he struggled to get control and Merlin stretched up weakly, to show his mate that he was fine. 

“That’s the last one” Gaius spoke softly, his hands up and a little bloody from his rough landing. Merlin couldn’t tell if he was kicked away or if he had managed to dodge him. He blinked warmly at him before reaching out with his tail and wrapping it around said egg. 

“Help me back to the others” he leaned heavily on Arthur as they shuffled forward, Merlin carefully carrying his last egg behind him. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean too.” Arthur shifted on his feet as Merlin settled down next to the eggs, gently bringing them all together. Gaius slowly shifted closer and placed a comforting hand on the golden dragons shoulder. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, Gaius. Thank you for helping.” Merlin purred out, not bothering with his mate when he had his eggs to check on. What ever was bothering him could wait a few seconds. 

“Of course, my boy. You were lucky I was still near.” Gaius reached down and patted his head. “May I?” 

“Why were you in the cave? I thought I heard my father earlier, but I was too focused on Merlin.” Arthur calmed down enough for him to curl against him. Merlin tilted his head to the side and let the physician examine where his horn was broken and then the rest of him. 

“We can deal with that later. Right now both of you need to rest. I will see what I can do about the King, but first, I do believe I need wings to get back to the ground?” The older man beamed at them both and Arthur pressed closer before pulling away. 

“Thank you again Gaius. I thought I was losing him.” The golden dragon dipped his head, “Sorry for the rough treatment getting you up here.” 

“No problem at all. It was a dire situation.” Gaius let himself be picked up and the dragon jumped out of the nest. Merlin started to relax before he heard the King shouting. He whined low and curled tightly around his eggs, remembering all the danger they were all in. 

He wondered if he should take the chance and go down there when Arthur roared. A few seconds later the golden dragon was in the nest, settling down calmly on the other side of the eggs with his tail curling around Merlin and his head bent over the eggs. He nudged each of the six before stretching out to run his muzzle along his cheek.

“You did beautifully. Rest. I’ll watch over you all.” He murmured, and Merlin relaxed. There wasn’t shouting anymore, his mate’s warm rumbles filling his ears as he fell asleep.


	5. Arthurs plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a plan to save his family.  
> (His knights help)

Merlin woke up and instantly lifted his head. He could hear people moving about near the crack. He looked around and sniffed desperately for his mate, but he wasn’t even in the lower part of the castle anymore. He let out a low whine of disappointment that he wasn’t there for him after such a difficult time but he had to remind himself that he was the future King. He had duties. 

“Merlin! Don’t come out of there, just stay there until we say it’s safe, not even for food.” Gwen’s voice called to him, merely a whisper but he heard it. He got to his feet and peered out of the opening, just seeing the crack in the roof. There were men covering it with bars. He bared his teeth and let out a deep growl when one of the workers locked eyes with him. The scent of his fear filled the cave and Merlin pulled back. He breathed the smallest flame he could manage and warmed them until he was happy with the results. Each one smelled of life and he sat, studying each of them. 

They all were the color of their parents. The first was mostly golden with silver and red speckles all over like freckles. The second was a dark blue that had silver shine to it. The third was a lighter blue with softer looking speckles of silver and gold. The four and the fifth were similar, both being red with golden swirls but when he peered closer he could see one had them twisting left while the other right. The last egg, the one that nearly killed them both arriving into the world, was mostly silver with heavy splotches of gold and smaller dots of red and blue. 

He loved them all, rumbling in delight of being able to hold his eggs, his children close to him. He wished that his mate would return but instead he let his eyes fall closed. He needed to rest if he was going to take care of them all. His final act of consciousness was stretching his wings over his eggs like a blanket. 

“Merlin?” Arthur was shaking his shoulder and he jerked back in shock. 

“You’re back” He breathed out and hid his face in the mans chest. He felt the vibrations of his laughter and pulled back when he caught a whiff of food. 

“I’m back, but it’s only real quick to bring you food. Uther is trying to execute you so you have to stay in the nest. I’m working on a plan, but it’s going to take a few days to fix and for him to drop his guard.” Arthur shuffled his feet and looked at their eggs with agony in his eyes. “We’re leaving. I know a place where we can go but there are going to be rumors you’re not going to like.”

“What did you do?” Merlin tried to shift back to his human form for proper kissing abilities, but it was still being blocked. 

“I agreed to marry a princess. She’s coming with her family in a few days. It’ll be tight, but the plan is to escape the night before they arrive.” Arthur was now looking at him with his broken look and Merlin eyed him. 

“What about our eggs? I can’t leave them.” He watched the confusion, then love and finally expiration cross his princes face. 

“You’re a dolt if you think I’d leave our babies with that mad man.” Arthur shook his head at him and he rolled his eyes. “I have to go, but I should be back tomorrow morning with more food.” He swooped down and planted a kiss on Merlin’s forehead, pulling back with a strange look on his face before he pressed a second on the horn stub that he had broken.

“You’re a romantic at heart, I knew it.” He snorted a hot breath after his mate as he fled. It did pain him to think of his mate announcing his marriage to another, but he had to trust him. He couldn’t think about his babies and him being trapped in the dungeons for the rest of their lives while their father lives with his new wife and new, more human children. It was a stupid thought that pestered him more and more.

He trusted the prince and loved him with all his heart, but the thoughts kept coming as the days passed. He barely spent an hour collectively with his mate during that time. He ate the food and barely left the nest, only at night as Uther had posted archers with poisoned darts with the command to kill him on sight. He remained out of their sight. 

Then, after a week of waiting, came the sounds of fighting and he stuck his head out to see Arthur flying toward him. The dragon shifted to his half form and waved frantically at him. He didn’t say a word to Merlin as he ducked past. Merlin skidded out of the way and shifted around. Arthur grabbed both of the red eggs and headed past him. 

“What are you doing?” Merlin all but squealed as his mate shot out of the nest. He headed straight for the crack and passed the eggs through. Merlin gasped and jumped out, grabbing the wall next to the crack and peered through. It was Arthurs knights. Lancelot was passing the second egg to someone he couldn’t see. The bars were gone and Arthur was already fetching more eggs. 

“Hey there little mama.” Lance grinned at him and he glared, his anger causing him to press his lips shut so flame wouldn’t slip out. Arthur passed his golden egg through, and then the silver one. Merlin groaned in fear but held still.

“Be silent.” Arthur pressed a kiss on his scaled cheek before heading for the last of them. 

“Come on Merlin. It’s time for you to go.” Lance held his hand out for him but he shook his head, turning to watch Arthur bring his blue eggs. 

“Last ones.” His mate panted out and fell back. 

“Are you sure you had enough?” Lance pulled back to give them room and Merlin was barely holding in his panic. His quickly shifted to his half form, the first time since the birth and shot through the gap. His feet tangled beneath him and he collapsed against Lance, who propped him up with a grin. Around him were knights, all holding his eggs and he swung around counting and recounting, not bothering on pulling away from his friend. 

“Are you hurt?” One of them asked but he was unsure who, the world spinning around him. He felt his mates arms circled around him and he knew if he went full human that he wouldn’t be awake. 

“What happened to your horn?” Lance reached over and tapped a finger against it. A low grumble came from behind him and he realized Arthur was growling at them. 

“We need to get going!” the prince snapped and they all started down the hill toward the trees. Merlin kept swinging his head around and counting his eggs. The fact that they were being carried kept his feet moving under him. 

“What is wrong with him?” Gwen arrived, a large pack thrown over her shoulder and a glint in her eye. For a heartbeat Merlin thought she was planning on leaving with them but them he realized it was all food. 

“Those all came from me” He snapped, waving his hand at his eggs. “A few days ago? I wasn’t quiet about it.”

“Yeah, we heard.” Lance patted his shoulder and gave Arthur an unimpressed look when he growled again. “And the horn?” 

“Um..?” Merlin looked around and pointed at his last egg, “That one got stuck on his way out. Arthur had to hold me down cause I tried to kill Gaius when he shoved my stomach to get it out. It’s a little fuzzy after that.”

“You almost died.” Arthur scowled, and all eyes turned to him. 

“I didn’t die though. I’m tired right now but I’m happy to be outside. I’ll be happier when I know my eggs are safe. They can’t stay here with Uther being….” He shot a glance at Arthur, not knowing what they were going to do. 

“We have a plan for that.” Lance waved his hand and the men started off again. “We’re going to keep an eye on things here for you. Maybe we can send word after you two settled down to keep you updated, but for now.”

A wagon. They had a hay wagon with two large horses and a few supplies. Gwen added her bag to the front and one by one the eggs were loaded into the hay. Merlin was at the side of the wagon in an instant, shoving hands out of the way as he tried to crawl into the hay and arrange the eggs himself. He heard the flap of wings behind him and he was suddenly lifted up and placed next to three of his eggs. Ignoring the snickers from the others, he went about settling them, shifting them around and digging slightly so they wouldn’t rock and crack into each other when the wagon started moving. He hovered as the remain eggs were placed and did the same to them, shoving hay in the right spots and fussing. 

“Merlin, we need to go.” Arthur was standing patiently at the end of the wagon with an easy smile on his face. Merlin looked at him and then his eggs, and then the knights when they started laughing. “No. It would draw attention if you sat in the back with a bunch of lumps. We’re covering them with a blanket, but we have to move now.” Merlin bowed his head in agreement and hopped down. The goodbyes were far from formal, Merlin receiving several hugs and a few kisses. Arthur got slaps on the back.

“What are you all going to tell Uther?” He asked the crowd, who all smiled at him. Arthur lifted him into the seat at the front and joined him after walking around to the other side. 

“That pub that we always go to, you know the one? They are prepared to say we were there since we were told that we were off for the day.” Lance grinned at him and Merlin felt his mouth fall open. 

“But all those people…!” He shook his head and absently took a cloth from Gwen. 

“They love you both. It was obvious to us that you two were, uh… you were meant to rule together. Merlin is the only one to stand up to Arthur in a way that makes him see the world, and Arthur is the one that steadies Merlin when he jumps in head first.” Gwen nodded to the cloth and he held it up before realizing what it was and throwing it on. 

“Then you all get off and don’t get caught. And thank you all. Spread the word that we are free once we are out of the way.” Arthur nodded to his knights, suddenly looking a little nervous but he put on a brave face, until he noticed Merlin. “You dolt.” He said in a fond manner and pulled the hood up over his head. “You have a horn!” 

“I’ve been stuck as a dragon for days. Don’t blame me for forgetting people see it as weird when you get that doe eyed look on your face whenever I take care of the eggs.” Merlin shot back and crossed his arms in a mocking manner, but he couldn’t help the grin on his face.


	6. Call to the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later. (Babies)

Six years later, in a neighboring kingdom, Merlin sat in his shop. It was decent sized for the town, sell healing potions and protection charms and every little thing between that he learned how to make with his magic. It took his eggs nearly a year to hatch so they were all five years old and he was delighted that every egg hatched. Four boys and two girls. He never thought he could love six trouble makers as much as he did. 

“Hello?” A young women walked in and Merlin bowed to her, remembering that she was the princess of the kingdom they were in. He stood up straight and smiled kindly. It wasn’t the first time meeting her as she and her mother took it upon themselves to protect the women in the kingdom, buying them what they needed to help with their lives.

“Good Morning… Is everything well? You look worried?” Merlin moved around the counter, but she held her hand up, stopping him in his tracks. 

“I am here on different business.” She smiled, and he raised his eyebrows before cringing at a crash that came from the back rooms.

“Are you hurt?” He called over his shoulder, sniffing subtly for the scent of blood.

“We’re fine!” Charles shouted out. Followed by the sound of a smack and a yelp. 

“That better be cleaned up by the time I get back there.” Merlin rubbed between his eyes, wondering when Arthur was going to get back from the market. He turned back to the princess to see her shoulders shaking with glee. 

“My apologies, your highness, for my children.” He dipped his head a little, “But what is it that you needed?” 

“Oh, yes.” She straightened her shoulders and was all princess. For a heartbeat he thought back to all the problems he had with royalty, but she was nothing except loving to her subjects. He prayed nothing bad happened to her happy soul. “You and your family have been invited to the castle tonight for dinner.” 

“What?” He gaped at her and she gave a small huff. 

“You and your family have been requested to come to the castle tonight for dinner.” She repeated, and he shook his head. 

“Please say this is a joke. My kids could break the entire castle in one of their wrestling matches! Surely my husband can go alone?” He begged and she flinched. It wasn’t particularly frowned against for two men to marry and she never seemed to care. The fact that she did now made him take a step back. 

“I’m sorry Merlin. But it’s urgent.” She sighed, breaking off the professional attitude when she realized how badly he was taking the news. 

“Then why do I have to take my children out?” He glanced over his shoulder to see Charlie and Thomas peering around the corner at him. They both fled once they saw who he was talking to. “They were supposed to be finishing a nap.” He sighed out. They were going to have a flying lesson that night and wanted them well rested. They all retained the full dragon form. 

“Merlin, you and Arthur need to be there. And I know you’ll benefit from having your children with you.” She dipped her head to him, thought he couldn’t tell if it was simply in farewell or something more and left without another word. Merlin stood in his now empty shop for several more minutes, thinking over all the reasons why he would be needed, why his children would be needed. 

“You heard her kid. We’re going to the castle for dinner tonight. We are going to be perfect guests and you will wear your nicest clothes.” Merlin cringed, knowing their nicest was far from higher class standards. He walked to the backroom and relaxed at the sight of them frantically trying to sweep up the remaining mess. He used his magic to clean the rest and woke the children who were still sleeping, lining them up so he could explain what they were doing. 

“Now listen up” He crouched down and let his wings unfold, stretching to encircle them. “We have to go to the castle tonight, so you are going to be on your best behavior. That means you have to remain in your human forms no matter what.”

“Even if Cyra pinches me!?” Thomas yelped as his sister did just that. 

“Yes, and Cyra, don’t pinch your brother. This is serious. Your father and I could get into a lot of trouble if you act out of line.” He scolded gently. 

“Uh oh. What did I walk into?” Arthur laughed as he walked in with his bag lighter then before. He must have made some sells. 

“Father, Papa says we have to behave because we’re going to the castle tonight.” Menas popped his head under Merlin’s wing so he could see. “He tried to talk the pretty lady out of it, but she said we all had to go.”

“What pretty lady?” Arthur patted a hand on Merlins wing and he relented, moving it out of the way despite the stress he felt when they were no longer protected. 

“Princess Ealle” he explained softly, standing up and waving his hand. He learned a few tricks, and a stream of water came from the bucket he kept by the door and heated itself as it flowed into the bath. 

“Alright. You kids get cleaned up while your Papa and I talk.” Arthur shooed them to the bath and let his own wings out, using them to pull Merlin into their small bedroom. 

“I tried to talk to her but she kept insisting that we go. You don’t think that Uther found us, do you?” Merlin asked, drawing comfort from having his mates wings around him. 

“We haven’t heard anything about him even knowing where we are.” Arthur murmured more to himself, “I can go alone and talk to them.”

“No, you can’t. We were all requested, and now you’re just a common person so we must go.” Merlin shook his head before snapping himself out of his daze. “We might be freaking out for no reason.”

“Still, if anything happens you break cover and fly the kids out of here. I don’t know where you could go but you’ll be alive. I’ll stay behind and buy you time” Arthur leaned over for a kiss before pulling off his shirt. Merlin snorted and started to get undressed as well. He kept on ear on the door, listening to his hatchlings playing in the water and wondered if they were actually getting clean. He pulled some water into a basin in their room and washed down. 

“I’m not going to just leave you to fend for yourself.” He started, shaking his head at the thought.

“Yes you will if the kids are in danger. You’d leave me in a heartbeat if it meant they’d live.” Arthur chuckled low and Merlin found that he couldn’t disagree. 

“Do you think they would just leave you?” He asked and this time his mate hesitated. He laughed low, throwing a clean but simple shirt on and headed to where he kept the hatchlings nice clothes. He pulled on a clean part of trousers and gathered up their outfits. “Time to get out.” He walked through the door and sighed at the mess on the floor. Snapping it clean, he placed the clothes out on the table and turned back to the tub. 

It was a sight to behold. The twins, Flora and Felix were both dragons, their red tails twines together as they tried to swim while keeping the other afloat. Charlie was standing out of the tub, dripping water onto the floor as he watched the others with a worried look on his face, also completely nude. Thomas was holding onto the edge of the tub with a panicked look on his human face while Cyra washed his hair, blathering about how she wanted braids. Menas was the only one clean and dried off, sitting off to the side in his half form with his hair fluffed up from the towel and his wings beating gently to dry him off more.

“Aw, do we have ta?” Flora and Felix instantly started to complain, diving down a little and splashing water up with their wings. Thomas yelped as he dunked under and Charlie raced over to pull him out, slipping slightly on the wet floor. Merlin laughed under his breath and magicked the water away so they would have to listen. He pondered the sight of two red hatchling dragons loving water so much as he handed out towel. Through the process of getting his hatchlings dried and dressed, which Arthur came in to help, they both became soaked through. 

“Now, I need you all to look just like this by the time your father and I get ready.” Merlin wheezed as he sat back. They looked presentable, but far from the royalty that was in their blood. He smiled at the thought, which turned into a full-blown grin when he spotted Arthur tearing up slightly at the sight of them all cleaned up. The door to his shop opened and he headed out, telling his mate to get ready while he dealt with the costumer. 

“Merlin. Did you hear there’s some big news at the castle?” He groaned under his breath when he heard who it was. Milts, an older man who wouldn’t stop gossiping about every little thing that happened in the kingdom, however false. Sometimes he was good for getting the jist of the news. 

“What is happening at the castle?” he asked slowly, thinking over if he saw the Princess in his shop earlier. 

“A messenger got hit by a spell on his way here so he needed a healer.” The old man rocked back and forth on his heels, staring at Merlin with anticipation and glee. 

“Really? Maybe you should tell the pub goers that because I have an appointment tonight with a very important client and I still need to get dry.” Merlin panicked slightly as he forcibly moved the man out of his shop. “Thank you for keeping me informed.”

“Did he say what I think he said?” Arthur walked in wearing what used to be a simple hunting outfit but was now their form of fancy. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think we need to worry much. Maybe I’m just going to treat the messenger?” Merlin managed not to drool at seeing his mate cleaned up once again, instead choosing to kiss him shortly and heading back to the room. It was almost time to leave, having spent to much time getting the hatchlings ready. “Why don’t you give them a quick reminder on manners while I get dressed, again.” He called over his shoulder, ruffing Flora’s blond curls as he trotted past. They were sitting around the table with wide eyes. Walking into his bedroom room, he laughed when he saw Arthur had laid some cloths out for him. It was fine, but his scarf on top, the one he only wore on occasion after fleeing was sitting on top. Sometimes his mate was too much.


	7. He's too weird to be Royal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out they still have a kingdom to rule.

Merlin still felt at odds as he trotted forward through the halls of the castle. He was used to following a step behind his prince, and now it was his prince that had to follow a step behind him. He held in a giggle when he glanced over his shoulder to see his mate looking at his rear and each hatchling trailing behind him in a row. He turned back to follow the servant that was leading them to the dinning hall. He swallowed back his fear as he paused at the doors. The servant bowed low to them as they walked in and the room went silent.

“This can’t be good” Arthur muttered, still out of sight through the door but then he stepped in as well, brushing against Merlins shoulder as their children lined up behind them in pairs. 

“Your Majesty” Arthur greeted when Merlin failed to, his mouth to dry to speak. They both bowed low, but Merlin jerked up at a familiar scent. He gazed around the room until his eyes landed on a man. He was smiling at him as Merlin stared, stepping forward after a nod from the King. 

“Lancelot!” He yelped and ran across the room and tackled him in a hug. The knight boomed out a laugh and tossed him in the air. He resisted the urge to throw his wings out to catch him. He shoved the man off when he tried to ruffle his hair and turned to hug Gwen who appeared beside him. Arthur came to the rescue by distracting his former knight from torturing Merlin further. 

“So I take it you do know each other?” Princess Ealle spoke up and they all turned to her. 

“Oh, my apologies.” Merlin stuttered out and Arthur pressed against his side. 

“We haven’t seen each other in years and we are alive because of them.” His prince added, his face on filled with delight and little shame. 

“Hey dad! How come you told us to be on our best behavior when papa gets to run around inside?” Cyra called out softly and Merlin stiffened, shooting a busted look at his mate as their hatchlings giggled at him. 

“Oh look at them” Gwen cooed in delight, waving at them. 

“They all hatched” Lance beamed at them he stared at him in horror. 

“What are you doing here Lance?” Arthur asked lowly, warning in his voice as he shot a look at the Royalty that were watching them. King Comas was watching them calmly, his Queen Iulia beaming at his hatchlings while Princess Ealle hid her smile behind her cup.

“Oh, we had to tell them everything.” Lance cringed slightly, before straightening up. Merlin continued to stare in horror. He went to speak but then King Comas spoke up.

“Prince Arthur. We asked you and your…mate to come here on account of your father, King Uther passing away without an heir, other than you.” He is straightening in his back and watched them closely.

“Dad’s a prince?” Flora scoffed.

“No way, he’s to lame.” Felix nodded next to his twin and Merlin snorted. 

“Shh, my babies” He turned to gathered them closer to him, letting Arthur take charge. 

“My father died? And you all want me to come back to be King? The people know what we are, what we still are and yet they still want us to come back?” Arthur stepped forward and stood between his family and the others. 

“You left to keep your family safe from a mad man.” Lance protested. “We need a ruler and our people are asking for you back.”

“What?” Merlin jerked back and then remembered all the people in charge of helping them escape. “How do we know that this isn’t a trap by the people, making sure that the rightful heir and all his heirs are killed so they have no problem taking the throne?”

“They’re serious about Dad being a prince.” Charlie breathed in shock and Flora started to bounce up and down. 

“Does that make me a princess?” She squealed and tackled her only sister to the ground. “We’re going to be princesses!” 

“Girls!” Merlin snapped and they both scrambled to their feet. 

“I think we have a solution to this.” King Comas stood with a soft chuckle and walked down to Arthur. “As you will be the future ruler, I extend my hand to you, offering to house your husband and children here while you head home to secure a safe passage for them.”

“Thank you for the offer but I do have a shop and house that doesn’t have expensive breakables” Merlin spoke before Arthur could and tried not to glare at the King. 

“You never had a sense of self preservation when it comes to authority.” Arthur snapped at him and he spun to look at him. 

“First of all, this sense you speak so lowly of is the only reason why you even have children. Secondly, no one outside of this room knows who I am or who our children are so it would be safer to keep it that way until we are sure that it is safe to go home. Thirdly, I will not be taking my children home if I do not know to the fullest extent that it is safe for them.” Merlin paused for breath in the silent room and he realized he couldn’t stop, even as his wings unfolding against his will. “Uther locked us in the dungeons for months. I nearly died having our eggs in that cave because he wouldn’t let me out.” He held back tears, the shock of the whole event still clear in his mind. “I’m never going to let that happen to my babies! What if they get locked in the basement and never see the light of day again like Kilgarah.”

“Merlin, calm down.” Arthur stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his side. “I know it was hard on you and I will never take you there unless I know it’s safe.”

“What do you mean you almost died?” Manus pressed against his legs and he realized all he said.

“Well yes, it was hard, but I wouldn’t have changed that day for the world. I got all of you out of it.” Merlin twisted out of his mates grasp and crouched down, gathering his son in his arms. 

“I’m sorry we hurt you” Felix wiggled into his hug and the others pressed closer, except for Manus, who freed himself trotted over to his father. 

“If our grandfather is so mean to papa, I don’t want to go home!” He wailed out and Arthur quickly scooped him up.

“I think we need time to discuss this new information.” His prince turned to the King and dipped his head. “Thank you for the hospitality but my family needs me right now.” Merlin could see the King struggling with what he should do with what he always thought was a simple commoner, that was now a King like him and half dragon. 

“Dinner is still on, however, we insist you take your time joining us.” Princess Ealle stepped forward and placed her hand on her father’s arm. “Our offer to help still stands and we wish to hear the full story of how a Prince came to take refuge in our kingdom.” 

“Wait. Merlin are you going to be alright if I tell them?” Arthur sighed out and Merlin thought about it before nodding. He sat down completely, gathering his babies around him and turning toward the King. 

“Then we will hear the tale before dinner.” King Comas shot a warning look at his daughter before sitting back down. 

“It started when Merlin and I were attacked in the forest…” Arthur started, and Merlin let his mind wonder, adding in a few details of his own as he held his children. He never wanted them to hear the story of their crazy grandfather trying to kill them and one by one they curled against him. After over an hour he realized the room was silent again. 

“Well, his horn grew back.” Lance broken the silence, and everyone looked at him. “Er, no. Not the time. Got it. It would be best if we leave soon.”

“Then we can send you off after filling you up” Queen Iulia swept to her feet, her eyes red from crying and he stood as well. 

“Thank you for your help. We would love to dine with you tonight.” Arthur dipped his head to her and she lead her family out of the room. Merlin got to his feet, nudging his hatchlings ahead of him and Arthur fell into step beside him, still holding Manus. Lance and Gwen brought up the rear, their arms linked together. 

“How are you doing?” He muttered, and Arthur just shook his head. 

“When we left, I never thought I would be King.” He snorted. “I was so ready to give it up but now… Our people need us.”

“I know” Merlin blinked at him and nodded. He loved how much of a good man his mate was, and he knew the pain it caused him to leave his people, his kingdom in his fathers hands. He felt guilt over it for years that he was the person responsible of taking him away. 

“Now my little hatchlings. I know you’ve had a rough day but I want you to behave. We can answer any and all questions when we’re alone.” Arthur didn’t hide his purr and Merlin sensed their children relax.

“We understand.” Charlie peered back at them and he nodded to his son, praying he doesn’t find out that he was the egg that almost killed his papa. 

They entered the dining room, which was quaint, and Merlin groaned at the memories of all the feasts he had to serve in. He shot a glance at their hosts and wondered if they knew he was a manservant. Arthur had left it from his story. They sat down in a tense, polite dinner but after several minutes, Lance started talking to his hatchlings. 

“Let me guess, let me guess” the knight waved his hands at where the children were seated. “You two are obviously from the red eggs?” He beamed at Flora and Felix, who giggled and nodded. They were both blond with fair skin but Flora had bright blue eyes where her twins were dark blue, similar to the accents on their eggs. 

“And you are the spitting image of Arthur, so I think the gold egg.” Gwen reached over and pinched the cheek of Manus. He was just as she described but his face speckled with freckles like his egg. 

“If he looks like Arthur than this one looks like Merlin.” Lance cooed at Thomas, who blinked up at him with wide blue eyes. “That leaves three, so I’m guessing one of the blue eggs.” He leaned back and made a show of thinking about it. “The blue egg with red?”

“Yep” Merlin laughed a little at how accurate they were so far. 

“Then this little girl is the remain blue egg,” Lance flashed a wink at Cyra, her silver eyes gleaming in delight and black hair falling in her face as she ducked her head shyly.

“That leaves me” Charlie piped up, waving his fork around to get their attention before jamming a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth so his cheeks bulge. He looked just like Arthur as well, except his eyes were silver like Cyra. 

“Yes, the one silver egg” Gwen gazed around at them all with a softness in her eyes. Merlin wondered for a heartbeat if she had a child but looking between her and Lance he decided she wouldn’t have left if she had. 

Dinner was calmer after that, the Royal family warming instantly to his hatchlings as they were given permission to speak. By the time they were leaving, both Queen Iulia and Princess Ealle were hugging his babies and begging for them to return soon. He bowed to them and gave his thanks with the promise that they would visit before finally leaving. 

“To the stables?” Lance asked, and Arthur shook his head. 

“First, we are taking Merlin and Gwen to our shop with the kids, then we’re flying home. It’s faster.” Arthur flashed a wink at him and they both laughed as the knight paled. Gwen got a bounce in her step as they walked on and soon they ducked into the trees behind their house and shop. Merlin jumped forward without a second thought and shifted to full dragon. 

In less than a heartbeat he was covered in his hatchlings, all dragons, and crawling over him. They were still learning to fly so they could only get a few feet off the ground. He grunted as Manus settled between his horns to watch his siblings, his golden tail hanging in his face. 

“Their gorgeous.” Gwen breathed, and he looked at his babies. Cyra and Thomas were both mainly blue, but she had silver accents that matched her eyes and he had dark red horns and claws with golden eyes. Charlie chased them in circles, his silver body glinting in the moonlight more than his golden splotches that looked like his egg. The twins were both red with blue eyes that matched their own and golden horns. They looked like treasure, his treasure. 

“Time for me to go. I’ll be back before the moon starts to grow again.” Arthur was now in his dragon form and Lance looked like he was about to faint. Merlin rolled his eyes at his mate as he bowed his head over their hatchlings, nuzzling them. Manus made a sad noise and hopped from his head, gliding down to slam against his dad’s head, tumbling over and down his back.

“Sorry” He gasped when Arthur straightened him with his tail and checking to see if he was hurt. 

“When I get back, we are going to go home, and then we can practice on aim.” He chuckled before shuffling around to him. Merlin leaned against his mate, twining their tails together and tucking his head under his, purring when he felt Arthur hug him closer, closing his eyes to savor the moment before pulling back. 

“Send word of your safe arrival, please.” He pressed his muzzle against his in a finally farewell and Arthur bowed, his eyes glinting. 

“Lance, hop on” he turned to the knight, who groaned but did as he was told by his king. Merlin stepped back and gathered his now miserable hatchlings close to his side. Gwen joined him at his shoulder to watch their husbands head out. 

“So, can I see this shop of yours?” She asked once they were out of sight and he shifted back, nodding at her. 

“It’s time for bed anyway.” They shared a fond look when protests filled the air and they both herded them into his home.


	8. Going home.

A few days later he received word that it was safe for them to return home. He sent Gwen with the hatchlings to the castle to say their goodbyes like he promised with his apologies about not making it as he closed up the shop. He was assured by his neighbors, who didn’t know that he was married to a foreign King, that they would keep an eye on it for him until he got back and he teared up more then once while saying his farewells to them. He knew the journey would take longer for him then it did his mate but he packed their wagon, the very same they fled with the eggs in. 

He was fiddling with where what little they had was tied down to it, stacked in a way that it created a barrier around the sides so his hatchlings would have a safe place to ride along and he wouldn’t have a heart attack at every wrestling match. He tossed the same blanket over it all so it would be a little more comfortable when Gwen appeared with said hatchlings in tow.

“Is that everything?” She beamed though Flora was dozing on her back. Merlin nodded, unable to speak through the tightness in his throat over leaving the only home his babies knew and took his daughter. He carried her over and settled her into the wagon, lifting each hatchling up and over. They settled quickly, knowing that they were headed off to join their father. He helped Gwen in before hopping up and grabbing the reins. They got three feet before he felt his dragon tug him back and he convulsed against the feeling, making the horses stop.

“What’s wrong?” Gwen placed a comforting hand on his arm as he stared blankly at the ground. 

“Oh Lord…” He gasped, realizing what he was forgetting. He tossed her the reins and launched himself off the seat. Running back to his shop, he ducked through to his house and skidded into his room. The dresser was built into the wall and he had cleared out all the shelves except for the one they never used. He quickly opened it and ended up just grabbing the whole drawer, pulling it from the dresser and carrying it out pressed close to his chest. 

“What did you forget?” Gwen asked, and he found himself blushing. He set the drawer down between them without a word after sitting. He took the reins and urged the horses forward. “Are those…?” She pressed her lips together, her eyes glowing with a mix between love and laughter. 

“I couldn’t just leave them.” He hissed at her. It was true. His dragon stopped him from leaving them behind, but now he felt impatient to be with his mate again. In the drawer were six large pieces of egg shell, one piece each for his babies. 

“It’s important!” He grumbled, blushing harder when he heard tiny giggles start up from behind as well as a few groans. 

“It’s embarrassing!” Thomas whispered loudly, and the laughing got louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment XP


End file.
